


Savors Often Have Blood on Their Hands

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hardcore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Muteness, Mystery, Violence, X Is A Dick, hurtful words, references out the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: He's on the run for everything and one, in the world's eyes he's the devil, but that's not gonna stop him from living and stopping them. He'll free his people from rusty chains, lead both blood and oil to a new world.(PS: so with this one, I'm on the fence, the story is supposed to go on for a long while, tons of turns, some classic characters, feels, jokes, and tasty fluff and sex. But I'm not sure if I should continue this one, so if you want to read more please comment, for now, I'll post the first Chapter and might work on it even more. But it's a lot of work. So please comment if you want to read more let me know!)





	1. Chapter 1

His pulse was racing, far faster than his legs could take him.

He bolted, right when their eyes met, he hated those damn red eyes, turning right around, running up the steel stairs, three steps at a time. Reaching the top of the old car parking lot, jumping down the concrete, using the very tips of his fingers to stop himself from plummeting to his death, slowly crawling over to the right, where there was a busted hole. The wind rippled around him, smashing into his face, suddenly he let go, falling perfectly into the hole.

Hearing the hunter above him on the loud clanky stairs, he looked around, seeing lines and line of old gas cars, hissing he rushed over, ducking behind one. Just as the hunter got to the last step and turned around.

“Give it up!” He called, his scratchy gruff voice echoed in the old structure.

He winced, feeling smaller and smaller, looking at the rusty outdated car, inching his eyes over the dashboard to see the hunter.

He looked human for the most part, the half shaved head of black hair, the longer half flopping over to his damaged side of his face. His red eyes scanning the dusty junk, his frown wearing his plastic skin. He had a skinny face, it really didn’t suit him, growing in a stubby black goatee on his chin. He was pale, deathly pale if it wasn’t for the damaged flesh people would assume a zombie was walking around. But it showed his inner working mechanics, all of it. His red eye balls shifted around in shi metal socket, coldly examining the world under its hateful gaze.

Silently he crawled under the cars, holding his breath, hoping the slight shifting of dirt didn’t alert his foe. He paused, his heart doing the same, a single drop of sweat rolled down his face, his foot shifted one simple pebble, it fell down onto the ground. 

Too late, a split second later the car he was under blew back, bursting into flames as a ringing took over his ears. He jumped up, done with hiding, meeting the volatile glare with his own. A massive cannon pointed right at him.

His eyes widened, he squeaked jumping on top of the cars, each one blowing up as his feet left them. Pushing himself to put more distance between the explosions and his own self, finally falling into a massive semi truck, looking around in the interior, tugging on a seat belt, slashing it cleanly off with his switchblade, yanking it, then grabbing a massive bottle that used to hold wine.

Jumping out of the smashed window, as the truck was blown to bits, he rolled on the ground, coughing up dust. “Damn it.” He noted that the hunter was getting better. Shaking his head, feeling the liquid drip down his forehead, over his eyebrow. Once again running.

He took the very back of the rows, looking into the already open trunks, hearing the cars blow up behind him, he saw it a few yards up ahead, a bright red canister. With his free hand, he pulled it out, feeling the liquid swish around, grinning as a plan formed in his head.

Skidding to a stop behind another thick truck, that’ll take the hunter awhile to get through, no matter how much fire power he’s got packing. Popping open the gas container, smelling the sting of the chemicals, glad it didn’t smell of paint. With a sloppy pouring job he semi filled the wine bottle, tearing off the bottom layer of his shirt, mentally noting he was gonna need new clothes. He stuffed it into the bottle, grabbing his light from his back pocket.

He grinned, feeling the heat from the lit cloth, the thickness of the seat belt, he didn’t have long.

With all the strength he could muster he used the wall behind him, leaping over the massive tanker truck, landing flatly on the roof of it. The barrel pointing right at him, he jumped over the blast of energy, swerving at each shot, some of them hit, but only his clothes, finally he was close enough, throwing the bottle.

It crashed into the damaged face with a satisfying chorus of breaking glass, the hunter screamed, smacking his head, going into a panic at the pain and the fire. He didn’t wait, rushing forward the seat belt in his hands.

Wrapping it around the cannon that was mounted on the hunter’s shoulder, flipping over him, breaking it back with a loud metal pop. The hunter screamed in pain. With a sharp yank, the weapon attachment bent all the way back.

“You bas-AHH!” He squealed out as he kicked his legs out, the hunter fell forward.

He slammed his foot into the lower back, hearing the cracking of the spine, the hunter cried out. Lowering himself and grabbing both arms in his hand, pulling them back, hissing. He heard it, the metal limbs popping out of their sockets.

“AHHH!” He screamed out, thrashing his torso, the rest of his body was either paralyzed or dislocated, smashing his head into the filthy ground. “You bastard, you bastard, you bastard!” It echoed in the empty parking lot.

He lost his smile, still feeling the seat belt in his hands, suddenly falling forward, strangely straddling the hunter under him, pulling the belt under his ugly chin. Lowering himself to the hunter’s ear. “With one pull up and you’ll die, slowly feeling every nerve in your body scream in pain as is disconnect your skull from the rest of your pathetic body.” His voice was full of cool rage.

He shook his head, quit his whining. “Y-you wouldn’t.”

He laughed, it made his own spine tingle. “No, I want you to give the old man a message, I have it, the journal, so he can put his wrinkly old ass lips on my pork sword and vacuum it until he overdoses on his meds.”

He hissed. “You’re fucking disgusting.”

“I know, that’s why I’m not gonna kill you,” He reached forward, seeing a few broken piece of the bottle, cupping them. “Instead,” He slammed them into the hunter’s eyes, he screamed out, his torso thrashing against his weight. “I’m gonna take your fucking eyes.”

The scream echoed around, circling both of them.

Satisfied with his work and the bloody mess on his hands and on the hunter’s face, he shook off the glass, pulling his blade out. “Both of your eyes.” He stuck out his tongue, pushing down the hunter’s head, pinning him. His exposed eye starting with pure fear at him, as the blade inched closer and closer. He felt it, the liquid splashing into his hand, as the screaming and pleads continued. He yanked it out, the eye, the whole thing, including the electrical systems, holding up to his own eyes, pleased, he patted the black head of hair. “That’ll do pig.” Slowly he got to his feet, shoving the eye into his pocket, it would make a cool key chain.

The hunter hissed, lifting his head towards him. “YOU BASTARD X! I SWEAR I’LL GET YOU!”

He chuckled at that, walking back to the hole in the wall, flipping off the hunter. “Ya know Vile, you’re getting good at this, next time I might have to wear my armor to kick your ass.

“FUCK YOU, X!” The voice echoed in the parking lot, as he jumped down the side of the building, mentally planning the trip to his hideout.

Feeling his lighter, his knife, the new belt he got, the cool key chain, and an old leather bound journal. Slipping down the concrete. “Poor bastard,” X said to himself, pushing off and running up the metal roof of another building.

* * *

 

Home.

Or the closest thing he had to call home, he sighed, rolling his shoulders, using one of the many chains to lower himself to the ground. Hitting the dusty floor. “I should sweep, give this place a woman’s touch.” he joked, looking around, seeing not one sign of human life, his humor quickly fading. The loneliness sinking in, he frowned, walking over to the thick lead door, pulling it open, the cool air slapping himself in the face. Slipping in, double checking to make sure that no prying eyes were watching him, then pulling the heavy door closed, turning the wheel shut.

It was cold, being that it was a bomb shelter, and a good few yards underground, but there was always a strange draft in the stairs. Slowly and numbly he walked down them, secretly hating the stairs, it was easier going down then getting up. He laughed at the dirty joke in his head, but then frowned finding no one to tell it to.

He got to it, the other lead door, this one was open, it would stay open being that half of the hinges were broken off. But the steady hum and clicking of the millions of machines brought a certain warmth to his heart. The small glow welcomed him in.

He shivered, grabbing the fluffy blanket that hung on the door, wrapping it around himself. The room was dark, the only light came from the millions and millions of monitors. Flicking on the lamp, the warm light flooding the room.

There was a whole entire control center full of colorful buttons, and screens, all of it far outdated from today’s technology, but it worked, much better than anything today. Whoever made it was a master technician, funny the only ‘John Hancock’ on the console was a massive gold W, flat in the middle. There were some buttons that never worked, some had strange numbers under them, like DWN, and a number after it, there were 8 buttons that had those engraved under them. Whenever he pressed them nothing happened.

But one stood out, a small one, with only a massive strange symbol, ‘Z’ under it, it was constantly blinking, or it started awhile ago, around a month or so after he left and found this place. It was constantly blinking red.

There was a cushioned seat, leather, a little torn, it was covered with blankets, and one massive pillow. He often sat in it and started cracking down on the new code that the hunters used in their data.

He pulled out the journal, turning it over and over in his hands, running his index finger over the name. “THOMAS LIGHT” he stuck out his tongue, hissing tossing the journal on the console. His creator, he hated his creator.

In the corner of the room was a massive bed, layer and layered with blankets. He smiled, pulling off his shoes, plopping down on the mattress. Yawning, his little spat with Vile would always drain his energy, but not as much as Sigma. He snarled like a dog, thinking of the abomination that was Sigma, wrapping himself up in blankets, falling back.

Looking at the leather journal, narrowing his eyes, then finally shutting them. “A mistake old man.” He said rolling over and facing the wall. Not bothering to turn off the light, he’d been in the dark far too long.

* * *

 

They stood there, looking down at the bulletproof glass, both their eyes narrowed into slits. One was of a massive size, an inhumanely appearance, his pure blue eyes, and the diamonds around them, a permanent reminder of why he hunted. Why he got upgraded, why he trained, why he stayed. His whole purpose. The other was much smaller, he didn’t stand proudly, confined to a wheelchair, but wore the same expression, his long beard flowing to the floor. Machines followed him everywhere.

“How is he?” The taller asked, his voice booming.

The old man shook his head, not turning to face his son. “Physically he’s good, sure he lost both eyes, his spine is flattened like a pancake, and the cannon and arms have to be reattached. Simple repairs.” He waved his hand, knowing it would be easy. “Mentally he wants to rip off X’s head.”

“Hmmm.” He nodded, not looking at the old man either, their eyes spying on something that interested them. “He’s getting stronger, Vile that is, and X is starting to get sloppy.”

The old man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “No, X is playing with us, he’s toying with Vile, like how he toyed with you, at first it was your original body, parallel to Vile’s first face incident, then it was your own eyes, those scars that you refuse for me to fix. Now it’s Vile’s actual eyes and body. He’s having fun until he’ll get bored.”

He snarled. “Then what?”

“Oh, my powerful Sigma,” The old man poked the glass, still looking down. “He’ll read the journal and then we’ll see…” He shook his head, commanding his chair to take him back.

“Wait.” 

The old man stopped, turning back to the giant.

Sigma gestured to the glass, the other set of glass, where something was pacing back and forth. “What about him?”

Cain growled. “Let’s pray X never seeks or finds him, or God knows what Thomas and Albert planned.” The chair turned back, the steady hum of the machines followed the wheels, as Cain left the room, the heavy steel door shutting behind him.

Sigmas blinked, staring at the door. “Damn you X.” He felt the scars on his eyes, remembering the switch blade that closes to his face, the pain as his flesh was carved out. His fists tightened, slamming into the thick glass. “Damn you, Thomas.”

It stopped, looking up at him, the red eyes burning into his blue.

“Poor bloody bastard.” He mumbled. “Breed to fight, stuck in a box.” He looked over at the control panel, access the code on the touch screen. Activating the magnetic field, grinning with sick pleasure as the creature howled, his body pulled down to the floor, not once did his red eyes move away from Sigma’s. “Begin.” He shouted over the intercom, as a group of 12 people moved into the container, each one with a large needle, one of the men in a while quarantine suit walked up, quickly stabbing the needle into the back of the beast’s neck. There was a solid howl of pain, a jerk of his neck then slowly his body loosened, he stopped fighting, slipping into peaceful slumber. “Do your scans men, and send them up to the doctor.” Sigma barked, turning away, sitting in a massive chair, waiting for any news of the beast or of Vile. His mind toying with what joy it would bring him to stab a needle into X’s neck, and open him up. “Bastard.”

* * *

 

It was a normal day for him. That meant that it started off as normal as it could get.

With his hand under the sheets.

He gasped as pleasure ran up his spine, his hand was only ghosting touches on his belly, creeping southwards, slowly, teasing himself. Biting his lip, enjoying the slight pain, as he pushed lightly on the jeans. Hissing out a delicious moan, taking his time unzipping the jeans, popping open the pants. He almost sprang free, the only barrier was the boxers, his other hand found his shirt, snaking up it, finding his sensitive nipple. Squeaking, shivering, pleasure over riding his other protocols.

He found himself, slowly pulling back the extra skin. “Ahhh.” He panted out, his face heating up, glad that he was alone for once. It started with ghost touches, barely stroking his member, teasing himself, then gentle touches, along with a few hard pinches of his nipples. His soft moaning and pants were the only sounds in the room beside the machinery that was always working.

It was building up, at a steady pace, his mind taking him elsewhere. He was in a different room, a different bed, naked but velvet sheets clung to him. The scent of vanilla and fresh rain hung in the air. There was someone else, someone pulling him closer yet pinning him, their hands tracked down his side, brushing over his inner thigh. He moaned, biting his bottom lip, arching his back. Their lips meeting, their hands finding his sensitive nipples, then their teeth, rolling them. X gasped, falling forward in his bed.

They were watching him, their hand moving faster and faster, stroking him. There was a deep laugh ‘good boy’ echoed in X’s head. He felt it, the cool thin metal tube, pushing into him. He whimpered, looking up into their eyes, a smile crossed their lips. ‘Not yet boy’, X nodded, sitting up, as strong arms pulled his back, trying them in thick leather. The unnatural angle spread pain through X, he hissed enjoying the feeling. The other stood tall, cupping X’s chin bringing it forward. ‘Open’, he didn’t fight it, as his mouth was full, choking at first on the thick cock, but giving up and letting the other shoving his dick in and out of X. He wanted this, something to stop him, to control him, to call him ‘pet’, make him beg and scream.

They pulled out, X held his mouth open, gasping for air, not once letting his eyes trail away from them. The flipped him over, pushing him down into the soft sheets, openly smacking his behind that hung in the air. He cried out as the pain spread with each hit, his hips wiggling. ‘Beg boy, beg…’ they snarled out, as their length rested between his sore cheeks, thrusting it a few times between them, rubbing X. A moment later he felt the heat pressed against himself, he whimpered, they looked down at him, ‘alright pup’ they chuckled leaning down pulling the stopper out of X.

X shifted again, raising his hips up into the air, his hand finding his throbbing self again.

They pushed into him, filling him, stretching him.

His saliva covered fingers found the entrance, pushing one in, hissing at the pain, but the sickening pleasure.

They thrust hard into him, making X cry out.

His two hands moved at the same pace, bringing him closer and closer.

They were pounding into him, making his whole body thrash against their movement, claiming him for their own. And that was it, X was there’s, simple as that.

The pleasure was mounting and mounting, pooling in his cock and stomach, just a little longer.

He felt it, the release, pleasure smashing into him, crying out in his mind and in real life. Falling forward in the bed, looking behind him. He finally saw them, before they faded away as his eyes shut from exhaustion. Gold, they had gold hair, was the last thought in his mind as he started to shut down for a quick nap.

* * *

 

It took him a moment, still laying in his bed, sweat rolling down his flesh, still quivering, like aftershocks of an earthquake. Blinking as he stared out into space, craning his neck to the leather book on the counter. He hissed, slowly sitting up, feeling the sore knot in his stomach loosen with movement.

With time he rose to his feet, looking at the flashing screens, the data scrolling by, flashing. “Ugh.” He grabbed his stomach, feeling the blood run to his head. Bored he flopped down in the seat, showing off the eyeball from the journal. “THOMAS LIGHT”, he sneered at the name. “Pathetic old man didn’t give a fuck about his so called ‘kids’.” He groaned, spinning the chair to the control panel, pushing a useless button. “Doctor Thomas Light...Fool…” Once again his eyes trailed down to the massive W on the machine.

He sighed, his eyes falling on a data transmission, the old dumb ass must be up to something. The seat creaked as he leaned forward, holding his hands up, above the keyboard. He typed fast, really fast, isolating the data, reading the first line of it, his mind already figuring out the code. It was simple really, the numbers were isolated by two backslashes, then he had to reverse the number with the alphabet, but the old man was known for using strange names into his codes, like ‘Alpha’, ‘Beta’, ‘Omega’, and even ‘Sigma’. He smiled. “Dumbass can’t even take a breather from gloating over his achievement, yet his crowning jewel was nothing more but a powerful slave. He entered the code, typing away on his program. “What do you have dumbass?”

His pinkie pressed down on ‘enter’ a split second later the screens blew up, the program that he made going to work. An estimated time popped up, half the day, 12 hours. He had 12 hours.

“Ugh…” He fell back in the chair, slumping, rubbing his eyes. “I hate him.” His eyes landed on the leather journal, the eye next to it. He stood up, feeling returning to his legs, weakly he pulled the journal, the eye, and the seat belt. “Hmph…” He raised an eyebrow, fiddling with the new treasures.

The seat belt first, X wrapped it around himself, seeing it was a little long, taking the switch blade and cutting it to the right length, pulling it through the loops of his jeans. It didn’t take long to fashion himself a belt, he ignored the fact that he was using trash for clothing, but then again humans dressed in such stupid apparel. He shrugged, grabbing the eye next, looking around, but he stopped, yanking off an electrical wire wrapping it around the eye’s own wire, tying it. “Nice necklace, look like a badass.” He looked at his reflection in a filthy mirror.

He looked good, well besides it was trash chic. Not good clothes for any parkour, he frowned, he’d have to get some new clothes…

He left his lighter, knife, new belt and the leather journal all with him.

* * *

 

He really didn’t care if he looked good, grabbing his size, the perfect material, jeans were good, almost perfect for skidding against the ground, the fabric was thick and could take a lot. He felt the weaved material between his fingers, imagining himself being thrown into a building, sure it would get hot on a normal day, but keeping himself in one piece concerned him more. He grabbed 10 pairs, getting an evil look from the old lady who worked there, he shot it back at her. If he were to get caught in petty crimes then the hunters would have a trail on him right away. He smiled. “I got into a motorcycle accident, and these are the only clothes I have.” He lied, walking over to the coats and shirts.

It wasn't any secret he loved blue, easily looking at the cheap shirts, most of his shirts were torn to hell anyway, he really didn’t need good fabric for shirts, it was mostly his hands and legs that got the beating, almost never the torso. Picking up a set of 15 blue shirts, but stopping, switching out the set for a dark red set, change it up, and he did like the color red.

Finally walking down the jacket isle, passing lines and lines of coats, some leather, some cotton, even a few of wool. Leather would be too hot for running and could easily overheat all of his systems, even if it was best for skidding along rooftops. Cotton would be cool, but it would have to be thick, really thick, and wool was just asking for him to faint. He saw it, it was the same material as jeans, but not the same color, funny it was white, he quickly took off his old torn coat, wrapping the white one over. He looked into one of the mirrors, turning. He looked good, imagining himself with the red shirt and new jeans, oh he’d look so good he wouldn’t need to touch himself. Someone could do that for him. He frowned, white would get dirty, and quickly with what he did, he looked around seeing other colors, but still held onto the white coat.

Pleased with himself after purchasing his new threads he took them to the bathroom quickly changing into the fresh fabric. Checking himself in the bathroom mirror, fixing his hair a little and washing his face. Oh, he was a lady killer, the eye hanging from his neck, the white coat and red shirt, the seat belt around his waist. “Sunglasses…” He mumbled to himself. Throwing out his ruined clothes and taking the new ones by their bags.

Walking out of the store, grabbing a set of shades as he walked out, not hearing any fuss or alarm blaring as he took them, flicking them onto his face as he met the world.

* * *

 

It wasn’t the best side of the city, only the homeless and rebel kids came here, but he came here. He loved the old style of the buildings, millions of little handholds from him to grip onto. He paused looking around, seeing the normal burning pile of junk for the homeless, no real prying eyes. He rolled his shoulders, seeing the line up of massive buildings, sneaking over to an alley way.

Once again check to make sure there were no eyes watching him, he smiled, cracking his knuckles. Quickly he ran up the side of the brick wall, jumping onto a dumpster, hearing the crack, then using that to spring off of onto the other darker brick wall. His hands clamping onto a small ledge of bricks that jutted out. Looking around for another hand, or foot hold. Finding a smashed in brick, shoving his foot into the hole and pushing himself up a little more, latching onto a disintegrating Griffin. Pausing, looking around, he was only about 10 feet off the ground, glancing over at the other building, seeing a bird’s nest. “Aww.” Three little heads popped out. Once again he got to his feet, narrowing his eyes at an old air conditioner on the other building, leaping forward, landing on it then latching onto another ledge as the cooling unit fell to the ground, smashing into a million pieces. Inching his way around the corner of the building, only using his fingers at his whole self-dangled off. Finally finding another foothold, pushing himself up, gasping as he swung his arms around the very top of the building. Pulling himself up onto the roof, stretching.

The cool fresh air whispered through his hair, sending shivers down his spine, a smile across his lips. He loved parkour, not just for the great work out, and easy way out, but he got to see these views, got to see the world from these new angles.

The sun was starting to set, making the clouds a mix of orange and dark blue and sprinkled in purples, the sun hanging in the sky a little longer. The warm colors staining the ground and all that laid on the earth.

Looking around, seeing another building, then another, grinning as he broke into a run, leaping onto another roof top that was slightly lower, he rolled, got back onto his feet. Patting the dirt off his jeans and his new white coat. Breaking into another run and repeating his action, sometimes falling onto another roof, or slamming into another wall, climbing up it. Sweating from this action, finding it slightly funny that robots could sweat, but then again he was over heating from the activity. Finally coming to a stop on top of old clock towers, crawling onto the roof, seeing a massive hole in the shilling, running a finger over the rotting wood.

He hummed, running his hands through his hair, then patting them on his pants. “This is the life.” He stated to himself, falling on his butt, letting his legs swing off the edge of the tower, watching his loose shoe lace swing freely. He groaned, feeling the extra weight in his back pocket, leaning over and pulling the journal out of his pants.

Once again frowning at the name of his creator. “You poor bastard.” He didn’t know if he was saying it to himself or to his dead creator. Letting his mind trail, as his fingers ran over the leather, feeling every microscopic dent and bump. Finally untying the leather straps, flipping open the aged book. The paper was a crisp yellow brown, torn on the edges. X frowned, running his thumb through all of the papers.

Flipping open the first page.

**Thomas Light,**

Then the second.

**He’s gone, I know he’s gone now, it’s been years, I know my first son is no longer with us…**

**I don’t feel like writing.**

X groaned. “Cares about his first son more than his last, thanks, dad.” He slapped the book shut, half tempted to chuck it into the fire far below. Yet he didn’t slip it back into his back pocket, looking at the sun setting, the warm colors changing into cool. The data should be done by now.

With that X stretched his arms, his legs, sliding down the side of the tower, until he got to a small ledge, jumping onto another roof.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Once again he plopped down on the chair, hearing the squeak as he did so. Typing in a few commands as the computers worked. Suddenly red flashed across his screen, making him jump.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

X frowned, he only programmed the computer to alert him like that if one there was an intruder, and two if Cain got his hands on something new. His hand flew, typing madly like a master pianist, searching all the cameras, all the booby traps, even the front door, yet there was not a thing in slight, nor while he was out.

That meant the doctor was cooking up something.

Once again his hands flew, pulling up the files that were decoded, throwing out the useless ones like ‘cafeteria menu’ and such.

The consoles made a loud beep, he stopped his hand hovering over the keys. Shaking a little in his seat.

Blueprints popped up on the monitors, of something new, something X hasn’t ever seen before in his life. He got up, pushing his nose to the screens, looking at every detail. It was a high-grade fighter, a warrior, and Cain had him, or was making him? He frowned, pulling up another bit of data. Skimming over it. Gasping as his eyes returned to the blueprints. “He’s like me?” He blinked, the screens hurting his eyes a little.

Inching closer and running a hand over the face of the other. Tilting his head a little in confusion. “They’ll do the same to you...they’ve got your blueprints, it’s only a matter of time…” He sighed shaking his head, resting it against the image of the other.

Looking over to the data he stole from Cain, falling back in his chair, typing up more commands on the console, not once did his fingers press the red glowing button. He paused over it, frowning. “I’m always gonna wonder what you’re for…” He poked it, shrugged and continued typing away.

Scrubbing every inch of data that he took from Cain looking for any information on this strange, new old model of a robot.

* * *

 

Tea, he liked the smell of it, but never the taste, rather the sting of alcohol, setting the overly fancy dish and cup down, rolling his eyes at the girly flowers on the porcelain. Growling at the idea of the small cup in his massive hand. Stalking over to a fancy table, taking a shot glass and a fancy orange bottle. Pouring a full glass, downing it, then another. He sat down, looking at his creator.

Cain shrugged, writing down notes on a very small notebook that could be held in one hand. “He’s aggressive little guy, huh?”

Simga nodded, swirling the drink in the glass. His eyes trail up to the glass box.

It was watching them, mostly watching Sigma, the blue eyes narrowed into a hateful scowl, iris’ shifting at every move Sigma made. “Anything new this time?”

Cain shook his head, his bread following the movement. “I just know he's gone one hell of a fast repair system.” The old man wrote down on the paper. “He was made to protect or to kill either way, that box is the only protection we have from him.”

Sigma growled, raising up a side of his lip, flashing his teeth like an animal. “So he could take me down?”

Cain nodded. “You were based on X, X was mostly a peaceful model, even if he does have a simple buster. And you may have all the weapon enhancements, but you don’t have its’ body.” He nodded towards the glass box.

“What do you mean?” Sigma asked, standing to his full height, pacing back and forth in the room.

Cain sighed. “He’s a weapon, his whole body is a weapon.” He paused setting his pen down, drinking a sip of tea. “His core produces about as twice as much, and if he has extra energy, well you see him pacing back and forth, he’s meant to not sleep or not need much sleep. Even without his armor, he can still do some major damage, he can lift almost anything, he’s fast, even his programming. He can calculate your greatest weakness.” Cain shook his head. “He’s either one hell of a guard dog or a war machine.”

Sigma chewed on the inside of his mouth, finally downing the shot, loving the sting of the alcohol and his open flesh. “What's your plan?”

Cain grinned. “He’s not finished yet, that’s the funny thing. You’ve noticed that he can’t talk, besides fighting and great hand to eye coordination there’s not much in his mind. Whoever made him wanted him physically to be done, but the rest of him was rushed.”

“Not like X?”

He shook his head. “This is nothing like X. X has memories, short ones but they’re there. Sure he’s got a buster, but for self-protection, his self-repair systems are nothing compared to that.” He laughed. “X has taught himself some new tricks, climbing up walls, hiding, stealing, acting like a human, X is nothing compared to that abomination down there.”

Sigma faced his creator again, blinking, as a smile crossed his face. “You wanna send him after X?”

Cain nodded. “You have to admit that it would be rather enjoyable to watch, two strange robots tearing each other apart.”

Sigmas turned back to the blonde, watching the mass of hair start to follow him, pacing Sigma, mocking him. “I just have one request,” He didn’t move his eyes from the creature. “I wanna see it with my own eyes.”

* * *

 

The lab was massive, then again it was half research center, half factory, popping out ‘reploids’ daily. Nothing more than the robot equivalent of a puppy mill. Sure it looked great from the outside, like a weird library, but inside it was much different.

The layout was a massive green lawn, with decorative plants and gravel here and there, there was a massive stack of building floors, the research side, with clear windows, then there was the factory side. 'Puppy Mill' was an understatement, it was flat, and had five massive smokestacks, it was cramped in there, and always breaking down. Pumping the world full of adult-sized metal babies. And it was all topped with a pretty bow made of 1000 watts of electricity.

They felt bulky and strange, he stretched his palms out feeling the strange thick rubber plastic and metal grip onto his flesh. Frowning as he pulled the gloves and gauntlets to his face, sticking out his tongue, then his eyes settling down on the massive boots he was wearing.

He never got rid of his armor but didn’t find much use of it outside of battle, disliking the extra weight and the way it ran up his butt. But he still found it extremely useful, every part but the helmet. He hated helmet hair.

He shook himself, clapping his hands together. “Bloke ain’t gonna save himself...if it is a he with that hair, and the green boobs?”

He waited another minute, counting the time when the guards would switch and the cameras would slowly pan on their schedule. Quietly he rushed across the street, backflipping over the fence, finding it much easier now that his body was used to the output of his energy. He rolled, holding his breath as he charged forward, leaping up into a tree, climbing to the top, then swinging to another, grabbing the fist full of the branch after branch. Getting to the last tree, swinging himself as hard as he can, flinging his body all the way up to the guard level of the building.

He only had a second, pulling himself above the walkway, holding his body up, between the cracks as and walked under him, biting his lip and sucking in his gut with all his strength. He frowned watching a gold helmet and a matching battle ready armor wrapped around a rather large reploid. Double checking that no other guards were there, he fell, wrapping his arm around the chubby neck, pressing the cool barrel of his buster to the back of the gold helmet.

Instantly he froze, holding up his arms. “Uhhh...Shit…”

He grinned, tapping the barrel against the gold. “Be a good boy Augustus Gloop, and take me where I damn please.”

He nodded. “Really did you just make that reference?”

He snickered. “Well considering that you look like you ate the whole chocolate factory and everyone inside...even the poor Oompa Loompas.” They started walking, Augustus leading X around.

Augustus hissed raising a lip. “Jesus you are a dick, they weren’t lying.”

“I’ll have you choke on something big, brown and filling, but it ain’t chocolate.” X winked.

“Gross.”

* * *

 

Blue.

He liked that color, liked it a lot.

He stared at it, his reflection, his piercing blue eyes on the glass. The only thing that seemed to relax him, to keep his mind going, and from going. There was just something about blue, something in his programming, it was always there. He wished they’d give him something blue, anything, it could be a rubber duck for all he cared, as long as it was blue.

Instead of being stuck in this small prison, with the magnet under his feet.

His knuckles cracked as he paces back and forth, his core humming with extra energy. He tried to open his mouth, tried to make a noise, yet nothing came, annoyed he slammed his fist into the glass. Pulling his hand back, looking at the thick glove over it, watching the wrinkles of the clothing.

He was built for a reason, he had this armor for a reason, that reason… He had no idea what that reason was.

But he liked blue.

Once again staring at the reflection of his blue eyes, running a finger over them, blinking.

He jumped, hearing a loud bang, mentally hissing unable to perform the act himself, turning around, in a fighting stance.

It was the only door, the only escape. And it was open, an unfamiliar face waddled in, he was gold and looked a little sweaty. He smirked, whoever this was would be easy to fight, even kill, in fact, he couldn’t even run away fast enough. Strange he held his hands up. “Alright, you’re in.”

“Good.” Another head poked out, he looked human, a round face, but he had a small chin and a little button nose. His honey brown hair was a mess and he had this fire in his eyes. “Who said Augustus here get’s to leave like that.”

Augustus growled, he didn’t like it, tightening his fists. “When Augustus doesn’t know how to open anything here and even what that,” The round gold robot pointed at him. “Is.”

“Still Augustus you’re staying right here while I take care of this, don’t want you to get a heart attack trying to run and tell Sigma that I’m here.” He winked stepping aside, waving Augustus to a corner. “Stay there and draw a nice picture, or well not drown in chocolate.”

Augustus growled sitting in the corner, folding his arms, watching the other.

He finally got a full view of the stranger, watching him with his eyes, he looked soft, almost human, but the heavy blue gauntlets on his hands and the boots gave him away. He was far from human.

“Hi,” He waved walking up to the glass, poking it. “Wow, they mean to keep you locked down.” He frowned waiting for a response. “Hello?” The stranger waved his hand again, in front of his face.

He stayed still, his core burning, not once letting his eyes leave the stranger.

“Huh…” He shrugged, walking over to one of the many computers, typing away. “I’ll get you out of there in no time...Weird long haired german looking robot...I need to find a name for you or something to call you?”

Cain never learned, his password was too easy the exact day Sigma was created. X didn’t even have to guess, opening up the main terminal. Seeing all the research files, quickly corrupting every single one, even the blueprints. Sticking out his tongue, deep in thought as he started to hack down the code for unlocking the glass and disabling the magnet. Slowly he took it down bit by bit, watching from the corner of his eyes as the chubby reploid stayed still, his eyes on the stranger robot in the glass box.

X shook his head, hating the feeling of his shoulders tensing up. “A name for this guy...He’s red, really red, but with that hair?” He laughed. “Goldie locks?” He paused, looking at the strange robot in the box.

The robot turned his head, acting much like a confused dog trying to understand its’ master.

“Alright, Goldie it is!” He slapped his hands together, cracking down more and more of the security system. Feeling two sets of eyes on him, Goldie’s and Augustus, finally peeking over his shoulder one last time, pressing his pinkie down on the enter key.

There was a loud warning alarm, he jumped, as red lights flashed, Augustus screamed getting to his feet. X looked around searching for Goldie, fear striking him his mind racing back to the blueprints, this was a killing machine.

He gasped as his body was shoved against the wall, his hands pinned above him. Goldie was taller, much taller, his icy blue eyes only a few inches from X. His hot breath on X’s face, pushing X even further into the wall. X hissed, trying to undo his arms, free himself, fight back, his mind nothing but panic. Goldie grinned, his head bouncing a little in what could be considered laugher.

It took a moment for him to understand what was going on, why he felt the grip on his arms loosened, why his chest was burning, and why there was a tongue in his mouth. X didn’t close his eyes as Goldie did, still feeling the strange robot’s tongue in his mouth. What couldn't he understand was why didn’t he fight? In fact, his eyes slid shut, as Goldie’s strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, his fingers found their way to his shoulder, the sharps edge of his red helmet. They stayed there like that, mentally slamming into one another, reaching out and embracing one another. It was like a massive weight had been lifted like his vision was clouded, like he was complete. 

And he was.

It wasn’t until they heard it, the yelling, Goldie pulled back, his eyes already lusting back for X, running a soft finger over X’s cheek before turning. Augustus who was in the corner sounded different and looked different.

No longer was Augustus this round golden figure, in fact, he was tall, had a barrel chest and looked battle ready. “Double, that’s my name you cunt.” He spat, clenching his fist as a bright purple energy blade slipped out of it. “And you two faggots ar- AHH!”

Goldie moved fast, slamming Double’s face into the wall, his components and oil spraying around the red armor. Double’s body went limp, as Goldie looked back, his icy eyes softening as they settled on X again.

X blinked, shaking himself to reality as Goldie returned to his side, nuzzling under his chin, his hand searching for X’s, X found his, squeezing. Pushing Goldie’s head up, their eyes locking again in a heated battle. “Who are you?” It felt like X didn’t even open his lips, he wasn’t sure if he said it or not, but either way, it hung in the air.

“X!”

They both jumped looking up at the observation room, seeing a massive figure, Sigma. His face was twisted in anger, his hand snatched the saber by his waist.

X hissed grabbing Goldie’s hand yanking him to the exit, luckily the red robot didn’t hesitate to follow him.

* * *

 

He was slowing down, glancing over his shoulder, stopping as the water slushed under his feet, frowning. X was walking, with little hurry, his head and shoulders slumped over, his face was pale. He frowned, rushing over to the other, pulling him close, nuzzling their faces together. Mentally asking what was wrong. As their breathing in the tunnel echoed back to them.

X sighed, returning the soft feeling to him, his hand finding his hair. “I’m sorry…” His voice cracked, he looked at his damaged arm, winching at it, hissing. “I just...hate this…” X’s eyes showed it, glossing over, the first signs of tears.

He whined internally, unable to make a noise, kissing X’s face, trying to kiss away the tears. He didn’t like seeing X cry, maybe it was part of his code. Mentally he whined wanting to see X’s smile, the slight pink in X’s nose and cheeks, hear his bubbly laugh. 

X shook his head, hugging him, sobbing into his chest. “I can’t believe I’ve let that happen…” His bottom lip trembled.

He was careful to not hurt X’s damaged arm as he held him, patting his back in slow comforting strokes.

He never saw outside of that room, his eyes trailing around naming the objects he saw. Machines lined the walls, some crates, light hung down from the ceiling. Everything was caked in dust, even the massive suits of mechanical battle armor.

His chest hurt, his armor felt heavy, yet he kept moving. He didn’t want to leave his X, trailing quickly behind him, ready to fight anyone who dared hurt X. X skidded to a stop looking around searching for an exit.

“X!” A new voice, they both snapped around, as a smaller robot stepped out of the shadows, faceless. His blood red eyes cutting through the darkness.

He tensed up, cracking his knuckles, stepping in front of his X, knowing the other wasn’t wearing armor.

The other snarled, flashing his unnatural teeth, his arm cannon shifting to where they were standing. “Great the Nazi test subject is out and protecting this ass wipe.” He sneered.

He hissed, hating how not a noise was made, he wanted to growl, snap, rip off this pathetic worm’s head. He blinked surprised to see his lovely X step in front of him, meeting the worm’s red glare with his own. “Vile.” Shivers ran down his back, X’s voice shook him to his core.

They all jumped as another figure landed behind them, he whipped around, seeing those soulless eyes, hating that they matched his own eyes and X’s armor. The massive figure towered over both of them, he raised his lip like a wolf, his fingers twitched.

X snarled, spinning around twisting him around. “Sigma.” X’s voice chilled him to the bone, he bit his lip his body quivering in his armor.

Sigma grinned, his hands cracking. “This is gonna be fun,” He pulled out his saber.

His eyes shot open, holding his breath, he knew that saber, the green-blue glow. Absently grabbing X’s shoulder, pointing to the weapon. X turned giving him a confused look, he frowned pointing again at his saber. X turned back to Sigma. “That’s his saber isn’t it?”

Sigma grinned. “It’s a damn good weapon.”

X patted his shoulder. “Take care of Vile and I’ll get your saber.”

He nodded facing the smaller faceless robot behind them. A pleasant smile spread across his lips, he was gonna enjoy this. Hearing X’s sweet battle cry as his own feet carried him closer to Vile, his hands itching to tear the faceless head off. Vile fired an explosive round at him, he growled the hunger of war in his belly, backhanding the shell as it blew up on his gauntlet, creating a massive cloud of smoke.

“God damn Nazi!” Vile cried out as the cloud hid the red color, his two red dots scanning the smoke. He didn’t wait, kicking out his legs from under him, Vile gasped cruising. With the fastest hands, he reached forward, yanking out the line of bullets dangling from the shoulder cannon, not even watching as three plasma round were fired point blank into his chest.

Jumping back up smashing his foot down into Vile’s elbow, enjoying the sparks and loud pop as oil spilled out. Vile screamed, he didn’t smile, emotionless he took the rounds, pulling out a good handful, placing them onto Vile’s stomach area.

Bringing his foot down again and again as smoke billowed out of Vile as he screamed for mercy. The hole grew and grew until the last round blew up in his stomach. He reached down, pulling one of the not so heavily damaged wires, ripping it out of him, Vile watched him, oil spilling out of his mouth. Quietly he twisted that turned the wire, testing the strength, finally tying it and slipping it over Vile’s head. Grabbing the loose end.

This was where the real fun began, he started swinging Vile around, hearing the other gasp for breath, his one arm reaching for the wire. He narrowed his eyes, slamming the purple robot into the ground, into the metal walls, the crates, the lights, his head slowly coming undone from his neck, the red eyes flickering. He let Vile go watching his body tumble in an oily scrap heap then smash into the wall. The eyes dulled to a dark red.

He blinked, reality-shattering into him, as X yelled. Turning around, instantly wanting to charge into the brawl. But stopped, yes X was hurt, but Sigma was falling apart.

* * *

 

Goldie nuzzled into his shoulder and neck, his hands wrapping around X, pulling him up carefully holding him. The filthy water splashed as Goldie found a dry place for him to sit, finally finding a shield from the sewage under a manhole, the blonde pulled X and himself to the wall. Goldie shifted X till he was straddling the blonde, resting his head on the thick chest plate.

“T-thank you.” He shivered, holding onto the strange robot. One of his hands snaking around and pulling the journal out of his back pocket, he needed answers. What Sigma said couldn’t be true, there was no way it was true. 

Sigma towered above him, the first child, the first failure, the giant always took pride in that, being the first. But X knew how to push his buttons. “How does it feel?” He chewed his cheek, hearing Goldie rush forward at Vile. Sigma raised an eyebrow if you called it that, not a strand of hair was on his body, X never understood why Cain didn’t give him hair. Then again with a chin like that and eyes that looked like they had no soul, hair was the least of Sigma’s worries. In all honestly he looked like someone tried to stretch a ball sack over someone’s helmet. “You know, being this ‘perfect’ creation but only being second rate.”

Sigma’s face twitched, anger burning in his eyes. “And you’re all alone in this world, you’re not human, and you’re not a reploid. Not to mention you’re homeless, and a monster in everyone’s eyes.” The beam saber swished around the faint buzzing reminded him of a bug zapper, when did he ever see a bug zapper? Or hear one for that matter?

He sighed, shaking his head. “Let’s just get this over with, huh?” He cracked his hands, ordering the gauntlet to shift into his buster, letting out a battle cry as Goldie launched himself at Vile.

Sigma fancied himself a saber, something to stab others with, to feel the satisfying slice of flesh under him. The squeal of his opponents, the garbling of blood boiling up their throats.

That’s what X hated the most about first reploid, he enjoyed causing pain to others. He aimed for Sigma’s legs, the knees, keep him still, a sword could only reach so far. Sigma growled knowing X all too well, charging but not in straight line, the saber swinging at X. X pushed himself back, wanting to keep his distance from Sigma. Suddenly a massive cloud of smoke wrapped them, all four of them.

X hissed, not good, he couldn’t see Sigma, but he could see the saber, hearing Vile’s scream as the saber appeared over him. X gasped rolling out of the way as the saber collided with the floor making a loud hissing pop. The metal floor left in a white-yellow mash of heat. Sigma’s soulless eyes peered out of the smoke, buster shots echoed in the room. X fired at the saber’s bottom, hearing Sigma cruse.

He grinned rushing forward, grabbing the energy sword, swinging it around, the faint humming relaxed him. Sigma howled in rage running forward fists balled in fury, punching into the floor where X had been. He didn’t hesitate, slicing part of Sigma’s forehead, blood oozing out of the wound, into his eyes. It was X’s chance now, running around Sigmas slicing what he wanted, then aiming at the holes, creating a crater of a wound.

The smoke slowly clearing.

Sigma laughed, it was more of a cackle, like a witch, but much deeper, but it still held the sinister tone. He hated Sigma’s laugh, the taller towered over him, quickly X jumped back, shutting the saber off. He needed to finish this, quickly, or else more guard would come in, and he was sure then that Goldie and he won’t get out. He took a moment to collect himself, sighing out, then rushing forward, shoving his buster barrel into Sigma’s chest, firing a charged round into the giant's chest. Sigma screamed as the energy blew through his back, his metal rib cage turning into orange globs of metal, dripping down onto X. He hissed as the metal dried on his armor. Sigma started out as he jerked his arm free, Sigma fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

He turned to face Goldie, a shiver ran up his back hearing the footsteps from behind, coming into the hallway. He shrugged, tossing the saber to Goldie, looking down at his own arm seeing the metal had melted into his flesh and bone. He hissed in distaste, just as a massive arm grabbed his boot. “Damn you Sigma, I just got this jacket too.”

Sigma glared up at X. “You could never kill one of us huh?” He giggled, oil spilling out of his lips. “You’ve got Thomas’ foolishness, programmed in you, and that demon…” His eye slid over to Goldie. “Has Albert’s rage, those poor damn bastards, doomed us all.” He cackled.

X felt his stomach turn, yanking his foot and slamming it down on Sigma’s hand.

Goldie was at his side, his hand already in X’s, exhaustion in his eyes, but something else, lust. X tugged them over to the side of the wall, shoving a massive crate away, exposing a massive bottle like cap hatch. A red handle in the middle of it, he pressed it down, the handle popped out, and with a jerk and a twist, the hatch was open.

And they slid down into the water supply.

He blinked a few times, his eyes hurting from the darkness, rubbing them, trying to relax. From the waterline they found the outgoing, the sewage, X left the divider open, oh he wished he could see all the scientists throwing up. Goldie nuzzled their heads together, X pushed him away. “I’m fine… Just my eyes hurt…” He bit his lip. “And what Sigma said...Bastard.”

Goldie tilted his head to the side, his mass of hair already dirty, X hissed, closing the journal and shoving it back into this pocket. Why did he feel like I should bring it? He moved to sit up from the cradle of arms, only to be shoved back down. Goldie instead lifted him up, glancing around the tunnels, lost. “Oh,” X pointed to their left. “That way, it’ll take a long time to get where we need to.” X frowned. “And without a good light…”

The green orbs on Goldie’s chest light up, revealing the tunnel completely, X lost it laughing at the green boobs on Goldie’s chest. Yet he still held on as they raced down each tunnel.

* * *

 

He admitted it took awhile to clean off their armor, and Goldie’s hair and that soon turned into a full-on shower. Luckily the little ‘base’ that X had constructed several, yet they split the private shower, closer to the computers. The first thing X noticed about Goldie was that he was big, he started mouth open for a few heartbeats, then tears his eyes away. Then he noticed Goldie was a war-bot, everything about him screamed it, he was built to take down. Every inch of Goldie was crafted into muscle. That image burned into his head, as they walked out, towels around their waists.

Goldie followed him into the control room then where his bed was, X sighed, still holding onto the journal as he fell onto the bed. His body relaxed, sighing blissfully. He noticed that Goldie was staring at a massive desk littered with buttons, then the chair. Suddenly Goldie jumped up, the towel falling to his ankles as he pointed to the red blinking light. X groaned sitting up slowly, walking over to him, he picked up the towel and handed it to Goldie. Goldie could careless pointing again to the red light, the one with the strange symbol under it. “What are you getting at?”

Goldie grinned, pointing the button again, then to himself.

“Wait...that’s you?” X asked staring at him.

Goldie nodded.

“Okay, so I’m gonna guess whoever built this place built you too right?”

Goldie nodded grinning ear from ear hugging X, kissing his head.

“Goldie you’re naked.” X hid his blush.

Larger hands reached forward, yanking X’s towel off, tossing it aside, picking him up, X squealed. Goldie carried him over to the bed, falling on top of him, pulling the covers over them. Goldie pulled X closer, hugging him from behind. X blushed turning over in those arms. “I’m fixing your voice chip in the morning.” He smiled, Goldie smiled back, kissing him, as if to say ‘thank you’.

* * *

 

They watched, high above, alone on the building, a single pair of orange eyes cutting through the darkness. It stayed still on the roof, turning down the audio receptors after it stilled in the old Wily castle. Crouching down to feel the fresh rain on the stone, narrowing those orange eyes. It slowly tugged up a yellow scarf on its’ neck, turning and sprinting off, jumping roof to roof. The yellow scarf fluttering behind him.

* * *

 

“Damn that X!” Cain howled in the lab, hovering over his son, now disfigured and offline. He ran his hand over the crushed one of Sigma’s. Cain hissed turning back to his tools.

Alia’s stomach was rolling the moment she walked in, Gate was already next to her working on Vile’s chest. She inched closer to Gate. “What the hell?”

Gate didn’t look up cutting the wires around Vile’s neck. “X broke in and took that weird red robot we’ve been studying.”

Cain took a sip from his coffee, spitting it out, rushing over to a trash can, throwing up.

Alia watched the old man vomit a few more times, then turned back to Gate. “If that wasn’t enough he took out Sigma and Vile, that Double guy is dead now…”

Cain stood up, Alia kept her hands on Vile’s chest, trying to avoid Cain’s rage. “That tasted like shit!” He walked over to the sink, turning it on, screaming and jumping back. “That’s shit?!”

“Thank God we don’t need to drink…” She mumbled to Gate.

Cain walked stiffly over to the comm by the door, almost punching it with his finger. 

“This is navigation, how ca-” Layer, Alia liked Layer, she was always nice and had the best hair. When Alia and Gate were assigned here Layer gave them the full tour. And often when Alia was tired she hung around her.

“Signas, now.” Cain spat at the comm, Signas was like Sigma’s younger brother, not as modified for combat as Sigma. But Signas was a great leader, keeping the guards in order, shame that Sigma got more recognition then Signas, always being the overachiever. 

Alia winced inside, hoping that they could finish Vile’s main injuries and leave as soon as possible. Tugging out the last of the wiring, going over to the spools of wires as she started to measure and cut.

“Da-Cain?” Signas answered, quickly fixing his mistake, clearing his throat. “What is it?”

“Why is the water shit?” Cain snapped.

She could feel Signas’ awkward tension, after the attack Signas was up to fix the damage, ordering the guards to check every inch of the compound, and the security footage. And now on top of that, he had to deal with Cain, the closest thing he had to a dad yelling at him.

“I’ll send a patrol down to fix the problem.” Signas sounded quiet.

“Poor guy,” Alia mumbled to Gate.

“Keep your head down.” Gate snapped at her.

“Signas, I hope you’ll tell me how exactly X broke in, took down Sigma and Vile, and left with that demon.” Cain hissed out. “Tell me and show me the footage right here in 10 minutes.” He took his hand away from the comm, stepping outside going over to a soda machine. Cain waddled back in, arms full of cans and stood next to the sink, rinsing his mouth multiple times.

Alia continued her work, bringing over another arm and attaching it to Vile, watching Cain from the corner of her eye.

Signas walked in, tall, always in uniform, staring off into the distance, Cain walked by him, waving his hand telling his creation to report. Cain stood back over Sigma, tools in his hands. “X didn’t exactly sneak in, he just jumped over the fence and took Doubl-”

“Wait, just right across the grass?” Cain turned to face Signas, his aged face already turning into a gargoyle.

“Yes, sir, he waited for the cameras to be facing away, I’ve already noted for ext-” Cain waved his hand, telling Signas to skip over it. “Then he took Double out, used him to get to that strange red robot, and hacked your systems.” Signas’ lips were a thin line, his face was pale.

Cain froze. “He hacked my password?”

Signas nodded. “It didn’t take long, I suggest you change it to something…” He left the sentence drop, his eyes widening. Pulling out his datapad frantically checking for something to say instead of letting those words hang in the air.

“So you’re saying it was my fault?” Cain put his tools down.

Alia bit her lip holding the players still, Cain’s rage boiled, Signas looked like he was made of stone.

“No-no, X somehow knew what he was doing, where to go, X timed it all perfectly.” He threw his hands up, trying to claim his father’s rage.

She turned towards Gate. “I’m gonna step out for a bit walk around.” Gate simply nodded, as Alia slipped out. The door slid shut behind her, she slammed her back into the hallway outside, her hands up to her chest. “What a di-”

A moment later the door slid open, Signas stalked out, his cap low, nodding to her, as he turned sharply away.

“Ya know,” She called after him, feeling his own sadness, it must hurt knowing how disappointed your own father is of you. “I don’t blame you.”

Signas kept walking, hanging his head.

Alia leaned back, chewing on her lip, Signas was always second rate to his brother, a disappointment to their father. She didn’t mean to pity him but just felt bad that never did he get any slack, from his own dad or himself. Alia held her breath before turning back to the lab.

* * *

 

 


End file.
